A Different Future
by usagichan1408
Summary: Mina has cancer and Serena and Seiya are the only ones who know that she is in the hospital. Luna, Artemis, and Diana find out. Serena and Seiya tell the others. What happened to Darien? Will Yaten and Mina hook up? Will Rini exist?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own sailor moon unfortunatley :( I want to though

December 23rd Tokyo, Japan was a busy time of year for everyone each year. Everyone was out and about that day finishing getting all of the gifts for Christmas, except for one couple who were heading to the hospital to visit a very close friend who was having tests done for something wasn't working correctly. At sixteen there was always something wrong for this particular girl since she believes that she will never get a guy and is always flunking tests, but that doesn't bother her as much since her best friend is flunking the tests also. Being the shortest of the inner scouts at 5"4 and the middle aged scout since her birthday is after Serena's; she just happens to be the closest to their Princess. This time of the year is hard on her since she feels that she is missing out on it by being stuck in the hospital and the fact that she can't share it with the guy she truly cares about since he won't even give her the time of day. There was a faint knock outside of her hospital room, but she already knew who it was since it was her best friend who had come to see her every day since she was admitted into the hospital. Now this girl was the leader of the sailor scouts and Princess of the moon. She is also sixteen like her friend, but things were different with this scout. She wasn't graceful in fact she was a bit of a klutz and a crybaby at times. She was at the average height of 5"5 and she believes she has the best boyfriend in the whole universe; however, he is a bit arrogant at times. She never passes her tests at school and she has horrible study habits. Although she could eat anyone out of house and home she will help anyone who is in trouble any way she can.

"Hey how are you feeling?"

"Serena you don't have to come and see me every single day since I don't have any updates on the tests yet. Why don't you go hangout with Seiya he is way more fun than I can be at the moment."

"I want to hang out with my best friend who I know would be doing the same thing for me if it was the other way around. Besides I got you something and I heard something that I thought you might want to hear, but if you don't want to know I suppose I can just go."

"Serena Tsukino you get you skinny ass back in this room and stop teasing me, because you and I both damn well know that you would tell me anyway unless it would hurt me."

"Well I heard from our large grapevine that a certain boy is turning down every girl who wants to go out with him, because they're not a certain big blue eyed girl."

"No way, get out of here!"

"I kid you not love so hurry up and get better so you can claim your man!"

The two girls laughed and talked for hours until finally the nurse told Serena that visiting time was over and that she would have to come back tomorrow. Serena nodded and gave her friend a hug and told the nurse to call her if anything changed or if they found out what was wrong with her. As Serena left the hospital she found a sixteen year old guy about 5"6 with long blue/black hair waiting for her. Serena walked up to the young man with a big smile on her face as she got closer to him.

"Seiya Kou what are you doing here? I thought I was going to meet you at Ari's Lamplight for burgers."

"Well I thought I would surprise you and walk you to the restaurant."

"I'm glad, because in truth I'm scared to death that one of these days I'm going to get a phone call."

"Dumpling don't worry she's going to be alright it's probably just an infection or some kind of flu or something."

"You're probably right Seiya I'm probably just overreacting or something."

"No you're just concerned is all just like a good friend should be."

Serena smiled up at her prince charming and the couple walked hand in hand to Ari's for dinner. As they were being seated a young couple walked in who looked very familiar to Seiya and Serena. After a moment or two of trying to figure out whom they were the couple walked up to their table and Serena was astonished by who it was. No words could suppress Serena's emotions at that moment for she had just told her best friend that the love of her life wanted to date her and only her, yet here he was standing at their table with some red head bimbo that could care less about him.

"Seiya what are you guys doing here? I thought you guys would be decorating the apartment or something."

"Don't you remember anything important that's not about you bro?"

"Um… should I?"

"It's Serena's and mine yearly anniversary since we started dating you fool."

"Oh… sorry."

_Man I could just kill that buffoon right here and now, but I couldn't risk my friendship, my boyfriend, and my identity. Argh he just makes me so mad he's purposefully trying to see if I will cause attention to myself by blowing up at him. Maybe I'm just getting over my head and he's really just out with her, because she won a contest or something. Yeah that's it… it must be it._

Interrupting Serena's thoughts her phone went off so everyone in the restaurant heard "Oxygen" by Jesse McCartney. As she went to answer it Serena looked at the number and realized that it was the hospital. Without even answering it Serena got up and ran out of the restaurant and headed in the direction of the hospital. The threesome in the restaurant were left in shock at what could cause Serena to run out of there so quickly and especially not eating before she left, until Seiya finally realized what it was.

"Seiya what is it?"

"Hospital."

One word was said since Seiya ran after Serena and it never occurred two the couple what was so important about the hospital. Serena arrived at the hospital and Seiya was close behind her as the two ran up the stairs to the 2nd floor since they were too impatient to wait for the elevator. They first stopped at the nurses' station to talk to the nurse who had called her.

"I'm sorry miss, but why don't you go into your friends room and talk to the doctor since she is in there now."

"Sere! Oh thank god you're here!"

"What's wrong!"

"Hi Seiya."

"Hi."

"Well I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but you have Osteosarcoma which is a type of bone cancer which is treatable with chemotherapy and radiation, but you will need surgery first to remove the tumor first."

"Dr. Jensen how did I get this disease?

"The actual cause is unknown, but it could have come from environmental factors like radiation, chemotherapy, and certain chemicals; however, don't be alarmed for the chemotherapy and radiation that we will give to you will not cause it to spread over various parts of your body. You may lose the hair on your body though."

Serena hugged her friend as Seiya comforted them both telling them that everything will be alright and that by this time next year it will all be over and everything would go back to normal. As the two girls cried Dr. Jensen left the room thanking god that his patient had such good friends to help her through it, because it was going to be tough for a while.

"First thing we are going to do after you are feeling better is we are going on a shopping spree and we are going to pick up some nice guy for you."

"Serena, Seiya thank you, I wouldn't be able to do this without the support of you two."

"We would never let you do this on your own; besides scouts are thicker than blood right!"

The threesome laughed at Serena's funky remark and Serena thought about what the others were going to do when she called them to inform them about the blue-eyed scouts' condition. Seiya and Serena left a little after eleven that night and headed for home. The two were in deep thought about how everything was going to go over with the others since all of them were out of the country except four of them who were still in Tokyo.

"Dumpling don't worry tomorrow we will call the others and tell them what is happening."

"I know, but I just wish she had someone there who cares for her like you and I care for each other. I mean yes she has us and the other scouts, but what about someone who loves her."

"Give it time baby give it time."

As the couple reached their apartment they walked inside hand in hand thinking about what they were going to tell the others tomorrow. The two entered the homey apartment that was covered in stars and crescent moons, especially the bedroom which was dark blue with tiny pink stars and moons stamped onto the walls. The first thing Seiya did when he got in was checked the answering machine while Serena changed into her night shirt and pajama pants. Seiya soon joined her as the young blonde took down her hair from her meatball buns and threw it up into a loose messy bun as Seiya brushed his teeth. Soon afterwards the couple crawled into bed and fell asleep thinking of everything that happened that day and what would happen from then on.

The next morning Serena awoke to the smell of pancakes and the sound of bacon sizzling. She quickly got out of bed and put on her robe as she walked to the kitchen.

"Good morning love."

"Morning Seiya."

Serena sat down at the kitchen table that was filled with pancakes, eggs, bacon, maple syrup, fried apples, and orange juice. As Seiya sat down and the two of them began dishing their plates there was a scratching sound at the balcony door. Serena gave Seiya a look that said "What in the world could that be?" as she got up and went to the door. When she opened it three feline cats came inside, one was pure white except for the golden crescent moon on his forehead and his blue eyes, the older female one was a purplish color who also had a golden crescent moon on her forehead, but she had red eyes, and the younger one who was about a kitten was a silvery color who had the same crescent moon on her forehead and had her father's eyes.

"Luna, Artemis, Diana what are you doing here?"

"We heard what happened to Mina."

"Whoa wait a minute we never told anyone who was in the hospital we just said it was one of our friends."

"Serena I have known you since the beginning you can't fool me."

"Have you told the others?"

"Not yet Artemis I just got up and besides its Christmas eve for chirssake. I don't want to ruin the others holiday and have them fly home."

"I understand that Serena, but it has to be done. How is Yaten taking this Seiya?"

"I thought you guys knew everything? Yaten doesn't know and apparently he is dating someone as of last night since he showed up with some girl at Ari's Lamplight last night."

"That can't be! I heard him asking everyone over town if they knew where Mina was or if they had seen her."

"Diana then what do you explain about last night?"

"I don't know why don't you ask him?"

Seiya let out a deep breath and nodded knowing that the young feline was right. Serena decided that she would shower and everything before she made the unwanted calls to the others while Seiya fed the cats. While she was in the shower Serena kept thinking about what Diana had said when she something came to her mind. _Why is Diana here when she is Rini's cat since Rini can't exist anymore since Seiya and I are together now. _She emerged from the bathroom dressed and her hair down since she didn't want to bother with it today since it was going to be tough enough as it is with telling the others. Earlier that day Seiya and Serena decided that they would tell Yaten together, but they would split the calls between them except for the outers Serena would take care of them since they were just starting to warm up to Seiya.

"Well here goes nothing."

"Hello?"

"Hi Raye its Serena, I'm afraid this isn't a friendly call."

"Serena what is it!"

"Mina has cancer. We found out last night that she will need surgery, chemotherapy, and radiation."

"Oh my god that can't be possible damn it! I'll be there as soon as I can Serena."

As she hung up the phone she heard Seiya telling Taiki and Amy the news.

"Hey guys how is Rome?"

"Good Seiya, but not to be rude or anything why are you calling you never call anyone."

"Mina has cancer and we were told yesterday."

"No Mina is Sailor Venus she can't have cancer."

"Amy I'm sorry, but she does."

"Seiya, tell Serena we are taking the next flight out. How's Yaten taking it?"

"He doesn't know they never hooked up hell he wouldn't give her the time of day."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Yeah later today Serena and I are going to meet him in the park later."

"Okay, well we will see you in a while."

Seiya hung up the phone and looked at Serena and gave her they are coming look as she returned it with the so is Raye look. After about two hours of calling they finally called everyone and told them the sad news and everyone was coming home. Before the couple went to see Yaten they decided that they would relax by decorating the apartment with all the Christmas decorations since tomorrow is Christmas. After the last stocking was hung which happened to be Luna's the two lovebirds sat in front of the fire and enjoyed their lunch before Seiya called Yaten.

"What do you want?"

"Gee hello to you too Yaten."

"Sorry I'm busy."

"Look I have something important to tell you can't we meet?"

"Sure meet me at Tonki in oh let's say an hour."

"Okay, but Yaten don't bring anyone okay."

"Alright."

"Well is he meeting you?"

"We will be having dinner at Tonki tonight it looks like."

Serena nodded and decided that she would meet them there since she wanted to do some last minute shopping. Serena saw a lovely Citrine necklace that she thought would look great on Mina. She ended up getting the necklace, but she also got a pearl necklace for Amy. When she left the store it was dusk so she started to head for Tonki to meet the guys. With her luck Yaten was just walking in when she got there. She walked in and headed straight to their table.

"Hey guys."

"Serena what are you doing here? Seiya told me it was just going to be me and him."

"Well you see Yaten I thought it should be Serena who told you."

"Well then Serena what is it?"

"Mina has bone cancer Yaten."

Yaten's face froze as the young silver haired sixteen year olds eyes glassed over. Serena bent down from where she stood and hugged the young man before tears fell from his eyes.

"Yaten would you like to see her?"

"Yes, I would."

"Okay Serena and I will take you to her."

Yaten nodded and Serena held his hand the whole way to the hospital and while they waited for the nurse to leave Mina's room. Serena gently squeezed his hand as Seiya urged him to go in there and see her, but when he finally went in there the golden haired goddess was sleeping peacefully as he pulled up a chair and watched her sleep as he gently held her hand throughout the night.

New story hope you enjoy it! Please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

December 24th Augusta, Maine at the state airport three women and a little girl waited patiently to board their flight, well three of them were patient the tallest one at the age of eighteen and at the height 5"8 with sandy short blonde/brown hair paced back and forth cursing once in awhile as the wavy blue green haired seventeen year old girl who was about 5"4 tried to calm her down. The other two were sitting in the airports seats while they listened to the couple. The smallest one was twelve and being at that age she was very powerful and very smart, but being short at the height of 5"2 and having short black hair no one seemed to want to be her friend or even date her for that matter. The only friends she really has are her adoptive parents, the other scouts, and the full of energy pink haired girl who was about 5"0 who just happened to be her best friend. As she sat there and watched two of her mother's she wondered if they were ever going to get back to Tokyo. The last one sitting beside her and the one she truly called mama was nineteen and had long flowing blackish/reddish hair and was at the height of 5"6 and just happened to be the oldest of all the sailor scouts.

"Amara will you please just wait patiently and calm down?"

"Michelle how the fuck can I calm down when Venus is in Tokyo dying!"

"No one said she was dying."

"That's what cancer does to you Trista it kills you slowly."

"I know what it does, but this one is curable Uranus so calm down or so help me God I will knock you out before we get there so we can all sit in peace without hearing you curse and bicker."

"Mama she's just worried like the rest of us so please just give Amara a break."

"Alright Hotaru I will."

"Flight 717 to Tokyo Japan now boarding."

"That's us let's go!"

The four of them ran to the loading dock and handed their tickets to the lady that was checking them. As they boarded they thought they saw someone who looked quite familiar, but couldn't figure out if they knew the person or not. Finally after finding their seats Amara calmed down and Hotaru started to draw a picture for Mina. In the drawing Hotaru had Venus using her love and beauty shock on Artemis and as she drew it Trista looked down and laughed thinking that Mina would do that if Artemis bothered her too bad.

In Rome a dark blue haired girl who was about fourteen years old and was about 5"6 called the airlines to see if she could get a flight for two back to Tokyo Japan that day. Her handsome boyfriend who stood next to her had long brown hair and was just shy of 6"0 and had the blue haired girl's smarts. The two made a lovely pair even though they compete with each other to see who can get the best scores on tests which usually results in a draw since they both get a perfect score.

"Hello my name is Amy Mizuno. I'm trying to get two tickets to Tokyo Japan that would leave today, because there is an emergency back home and we need to get there."

"I'm sorry Miss, but the weather is terrible no one is flying out today."

"I see thank you for your time."

"Amy what's wrong darling?"

"The weather is bad no one is flying out."

"Why don't you consider letting me shoot us across the sky and that way we could be in Tokyo tonight or early tomorrow morning at the latest."

"I don't know Taiki."

"Amy don't you want to get to Mina sooner rather than later?"

"Alright alright let's do it."

Taiki smiled and became once again Sailor Star Maker as his beautiful girlfriend became the striking Sailor Mercury. Maker grabbed Mercury's slim waist and shot off into the sky with a blue beam of light coming from him. They passed everything in the solar system as they raced to see their blonde friend lying in the hospital.

In Russia a sixteen year old purple eyed girl with long black hair and about 5"6 buckled her seatbelt next to her fiancé in an airplane on their way back to Tokyo. The man next to her was holding her hand as he wondered how awkward it was going to be for the others. He was twenty-one years old about 6"2 and had black hair, but he was the ex boyfriend of one of her friends.

"Darien it's going to be fine, besides Serena will be happy for us."

"What if she's pissed and tries to take me back?"

"Don't be silly Serena loves Seiya and he loves her back just like we love each other."

"You're right Raye."

As their plane took off the couple fell asleep dreaming of the day when they get to walk down the aisle and become man and wife. Although Darien was still worried about what was going to happen when they arrived back in Tokyo, but he wouldn't let on to Raye that he was still feeling weird about the whole thing.

In Tokyo Lita's flight had just landed and was starting to deport people off. The 5"6 sixteen year old girl with brown hair stepped off the plane taking in her home once more. Since the last battle she hasn't seen Tokyo in such high spirits. As she picked up her bags she recognized a tall boyishly blonde figure waving at her. The closer she got to him the more she recognized him until finally she dropped her bags and went running into his arms.

"Andrew what are you doing here?!"

"Waiting for you of course, I've missed you terribly Lita."

"I've missed you too Andy, but how did you know that I was here?"

"I know you dear you would come as soon as you could."

"I'm glad you know me so well that way you can give me a lift."

Andrew chuckled and took her hand in his as they walked to collect the bags she dropped on the ground. As they walked out to Darien's red car that is now Andrews, Lita looked at the bright sun that shined over the city once more after such hard times just a year and a half before. Andrew pulled up to the hospital first knowing well that Lita would want to see Mina before she did anything. The couple walked up the stairs too impatient to wait for the elevator and arrived on the 2nd floor. They found her room easily and Lita wrapped her arms around Serena's waist causing Serena to jump and everyone else to laugh.

"Lita you're here!"

"Hi guys! Hey V how are you doing?"

"Eh… I suppose it could be worse."

"When do you go in for surgery?"

"She goes in oh I'd say about an hour I think."

"Seiya how long has Yaten been sitting like that?"

"Last night."

"Poor thing I guess it was too overwhelming for him."

"Well it should be since he was being a bastard towards me until he found out."

Everyone laughed at Mina's words knowing that she didn't care what he did to her in the past all that she cared about now was that he was with her and that he was hers no matter what. The four of them left Mina and Yaten alone while they went down to the cafeteria to get something to eat and to catch up on old times and talk about what the other has missed in the past year and a half.

"When are the others going to arrive?"

"Um… I think Raye should be here by five with her fiancé."

"No way stingy old Raye is engaged; to who!"

"I'm not sure she didn't say."

"Um… guys I'm sorry to interrupt, but from the looks of it Amy and Taiki won't get here for awhile."

"Why?"

"Rome is having horrible weather and it's on the verge of becoming a hurricane."

"Seiya we have to get them here!"

"Sere I don't know how nothing is flying out."

"What about shooting across the sky?"

"Lita, I think you're on to something. I bet Taiki already thought of that and right now he and Amy are on their way."

"Amy wouldn't go for that."

"She might if she truly had to."

Back across the sky by the moon Maker and Mercury were shooting their way towards Tokyo. As they circled around the earth a comet when flying passed them. Luckily it wasn't heading to earth like they were instead it went straight passed it. It wasn't until nine that night when the two scouts arrived in Tokyo's park. They deformed and headed to Seiya's and Serena's apartment. When they arrived they were surprised to find Lita already there.

"I thought you weren't going to be here until after the holidays Lita."

"Well things changed Amy."

"Anyway how's Mina?"

"She's fine I think Yaten is still with her though. Truthfully I think he is more scared than she is."

"Seiya, Mina doesn't scare easily."

"Amy, she's more scared than what she is letting on."

"Maybe we should have just stayed in Rome if she has others here that seem to know her better."

"Amy what the fuck has gotten into you!"

"Nothing, though I think it's best that we all go our separate ways like before only this time turn in our wands."

Serena was horrified by what Amy was saying to the point where she ran out on the balcony to get some air. Lita had to hold herself together so she wouldn't smack Amy when Seiya left to check on how Serena was doing. After all they had been through Serena couldn't get it through her head why Amy was being so bitchy to the point Seiya couldn't even comfort her and after ten minutes of trying Serena slammed her fist on the railing and went back inside.

"Alright Amy fine you can hand in your wand, because I am releasing you from my court and once you turn in your wand you are exiled from seeing any of us from the solar system."

"Fine Princess, come on Taiki."

"Who said I am going with you?"

"Um… I did."

"Amy it's not your choice to make it for Taiki."

"Fine I will go alone. I don't need any of you!"

Amy threw her wand on the floor and ran out the door while Serena ordered Seiya to call the hospital and tell them not to let anyone near Mina except for the man that has been with her constantly until further notice. Taiki couldn't believe that within minutes Amy had turned bitter and sour and Serena gave her what she had wanted.

"How could you just let her go?"

"Taiki, if I am going to be Queen I have to grow up and deal with the things people throw at me. I don't know what is wrong with Amy, but she made her decision and I gave her the answer. I'm sorry."

"I understand Princess."

Amy decided while she was here that she would go and see Mina even though Serena had ordered her not to. When she arrived at the hospital and asked what room Mina Aino was in the lady at the front desk told her that they had strict orders not to let anyone in to see Mina until further notice. _That stuck up selfish bitch who does she think she is! Mina is still my friend she can't order me not to see her! _She left the hospital ranting and raving the whole way back to Serena's and Seiya's. When she got there she barged in and tried to attack Serena as she raged at her.

"Amy what is wrong with you!"

"Nothing is wrong with me, except for the fact that you think just because you are a Princess and powerful you think you can just push people around!"

"Amy I don't think that you do and do you think I wanted to exile you? No, I didn't but I did because you were acting like a complete bitch for some absurd reason."

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"Like what? A human or the way a friend should be?"

"Like you're talking down to me."

"Amy, Serena isn't talking down to you she doesn't do that to anyone."

"Stay out of this Kou."

Amy argued with Serena for hours until finally Taiki grabbed her and took her outside, because he had had enough of her bullshit for one night. Neither of them said a word to each other the rest of the night until Amy woke Taiki up from all of her crying and screaming in her sleep. _I shouldn't even be nice and wake her after the way she treated everyone tonight, but something just isn't right about her. Maybe it's because she is so scared about Mina and what might happen to her. _Taiki got out of bed and gently shook Amy to get her to wake up, but when he did all she did was bitch at him for interrupting her beauty sleep. _Darling what in the world is wrong with you? I think I'm going to have to talk to Raye and see if she can sense anything wrong or see if she can get through to you. _

Ok I know it's a weird spot to leave off, but I couldn't resist. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed this story and I hope you all stick with it! So what do you think is wrong with Amy? Next chapter I will tell you all what is wrong with Amy, but please feel free to try and guess. :) -Usagichan-


	3. Chapter 3

December 25 Serena paced the bedroom since she couldn't see why Amy acted the way she did. _Why Amy she is always polite and never raises her voice. Something is wrong I wonder if Raye or Trista will be able to tell us anything. _She quickly called the airlines to see if there were any planes coming from Russia or Maine were going to land soon. As it turned out the plane from Russia would land in an hour. Serena thanked the young girl on the other line and quickly awoke Seiya.

"Sere darling it's four in the morning can't it wait?"

"No love it can't since Raye's flight lands in an hour."

"Do I have to come with?"

"I'm not going to make you, but I would like it a lot if you did."

"Dumpling have I told you lately that you are irresistible."

"No you haven't love, but I suggest if you are coming which I believe you are that you should get dressed."

Seiya groaned but got out of bed anyway. After about fifteen minutes the couple left the apartment and headed towards the airport. Right when they got there Raye's plane was landing and they waited for her at the loading dock. After a half hour of waiting they finally saw the young black haired girl walk out of the dock with some man on her arm.

"Raye over here!"

"Serena, Seiya! What are you guys doing here?"

"One I wanted to see you and two we have a slight problem."

"Is Mina okay?"

"She's fine, but Amy I'm afraid has gone crazy or something she decided she no longer wanted to be a sailor scout anymore and she said some pretty rude and cruel things to the point where I told her that she didn't have to be a scout anymore and she couldn't talk to any of the scouts anymore and she was exiled from the future kingdom or something like that."

"Where is she?"

With Taiki at his old place."

"Take me there."

"Hey babe."

"Darien what are you doing here?"

"Serena there's something I have to tell you. Darien and I are engaged."

"I'm so happy for you Raye I can't believe you actually found someone other than Chad!"

Raye ignored her remark as the four some picked up the couples bags and headed towards the car. One the way to Taiki's Seiya stopped at the hospital to see if Mina's surgery went well which they couldn't tell for the time being since she was still in surgery. When Seiya returned to the car he told everyone the news and they prayed that everything went well. Finally after an hour they arrived that the other Kou's apartment. Seiya convinced Darien that the girls should do this on their own after a few minutes of arguing. Serena knocked gently on the door and after a minute or two Taiki finally answered the door.

"Raye how good to see you!"

"You too Taiki, how's Amy?"

"Better than last night, do you think you could sense anything wrong?"

"I can try."

Taiki let her in while he and Serena stayed outside to talk since they didn't want another screaming fight with Amy. Raye found Amy in the kitchen staring outside. _I wonder what she is thinking about so seriously. _

" Hi Amy!"

"Raye oh how good to see you!"

"Amy is there something wrong I'm getting this vibe that you're hiding something."

"I should have known you would be the one to figure out that something is wrong, well besides Trista that is."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well as you know Taiki and I have been dating for awhile now and well I think I'm pregnant."

"Have you gotten tested?"

"No, but I'm three weeks late."

Raye's eyes went wide and finally she screamed and hugged her friend tightly. _So this must explain her blowup last night her hormones are just fucked up is all._ Amy let go of Raye after a couple of minutes and smiled at her thinking that now all she had to do was see a doctor and tell Taiki.

"So what's new with you?"

"I'm engaged."

"To whom?"

"Darien."

"Darien…who Raye."

"Chiba."

"You're dating Serena's ex!"

"Yeah, but the thing is is that Serena seemed absolutely fine with it. Hell Seiya and Darien are hanging out right now."

"No way you got to be kidding me. I am totally surprised that of all people those two would be hanging out."

"I know right. Um… Amy I hate to be rude, but do you think you should see a doctor?"

"Not unless you come with me."

"Deal."

Amy got out the phone book and made an appointment for that afternoon. After talking for a bit longer the two decided that they should head to the doctor's appointment. When they walked outside Amy didn't even acknowledge Serena and walked right passed her and Taiki. _She must be still pissed at me, but at least she didn't blow up at Raye, but then again who would. I'm quite surprised that she didn't tell Raye that she wasn't allowed to see her or talk to her, but I don't care I just want Amy back to her normal self._ Serena smiled and told Taiki that she would talk to him later and to have him let her know if he found out anything. As she walked down the street she decided that she should stop in and see her parents and little brother since she hadn't seen them since she moved in with Seiya. _Maybe I should call Seiya and have him come with me then that way if their mad they won't say anything with him there._ Before she even got a chance to call him she was outside her old home once again, but as she was about to walk in she heard a noise that she wasn't expecting, but she just couldn't figure out what it was.

Okay so this one is a bit shorter than the others, so in the next one i will make it up to you guys by making that one longer. Thank you to those of you who have review! -Usagichan-


	4. Chapter 4

Serena carefully opened the front door with her locket in hand as she slowly walked towards the noise got louder and louder. As she ran up the stairs she heard a piercing scream come from her bedroom, but when she opened the door she was appalled at what _she_ saw. Before anyone could say anything Serena ran out of the house and headed towards her place. _I can't believe what I saw! This can't be happening who would of thought that Darien would ever do such a thing and in my room! Oh what is Raye going to say she is going to be heartbroken! _When she got home she just leaned up against the door deep in thought; she didn't even hear the elevator door arrive and open to reveal Seiya coming out as handsome as ever.

"Dumpling what's wrong you look like you're about to faint."

"Oh Seiya it's awful! I thought I would drop in on my parents and I heard a weird sound so I went inside. I found out that the sound was coming from my old room and when I opened the door I was just mortified."

"Oh darling are your parents okay? How is Sammy?"

"Sammy is fine, and I'm not sure about my dad, but when I opened the door I found Darien and my mother in my bed!"

Seiya got grossed out look on his face and quickly opened the door for them so they could talk in private so that their neighbors wouldn't hear what Serena saw. The couple quickly shut the door and sat on the dark blue leather couch, but before they could start the conversation again the phone rang. Serena and Seiya ignored the phone call, but regretted it once they found out it was from the Yaten. The two without a word grabbed their coats and raced out the door. When they found Yaten at the café two blocks away he had tears in his eyes that caused Serena to start to cry and cling to Seiya as if she already knew what had happened. When Yaten saw them he got up and hugged Serena knowing that she figured out what had happened, when in reality she just assumed the worst.

"Yaten, I'm so sorry I knew how much Venus meant to you."

"Serena you're acting as if Mina is dead! Do you know something that I don't?"

"No it's just that by the look on your face I thought I thought…"

"Oh no Serena she's not dead…yet."

"Yaten Kou what the hell do you mean yet!"

"Seiya, Serena, I was just told that Mina was only going to live for a little while longer. The doctors aren't sure how long, but they figure it won't be much longer."

Serena let out a piercing scream and fell into Seiya's arms as he tried to comfort her by telling her that Mina was strong and would live past what the doctors say. As Serena cried Yaten and Seiya noticed Darien and Raye coming towards where they were standing. When she looked up from Seiya's chest she found Raye crying too. Serena quickly let go of Seiya and wrapped her arms around Raye after prying her from Darien. After a long hour of talking Serena realized that Darien was actually there for the first time and she got kind of sick to her stomach after what she had seen earlier with him and her mom. _This probably isn't a good time to tell Raye, but then again anytime soon isn't going to be good either. Maybe I should just wait until later tonight and talk to Seiya about it to see what he thinks._ On their way home Serena kept staring out into space totally unaware that Seiya was trying to talk to her.

"Serena…Serena darling what's wrong?"

"Huh oh nothing Seiya I'm just thinking is all."

"Oh I see you're thinking about some totally cool guy that you just can't stay away from."

"Seiya you are such a drama queen or shall I say king. Actually I was thinking about what I was telling you earlier before Yaten called."

"Oh about Darien and your mom being together when she's married and Darien is engaged to Raye?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure about how or when I'm going to tell Raye since we just found out about Mina."

"There is never going to be a right time love you're just going to have to tell her or confront Darien. Hey Dumpling you know I would never do that to you, because one I love you with all of my heart and two I can't stand to see you hurt."

"I know Seiya and I love you too."

Serena got on her toes and gently kissed the only man for her. As she pulled away Seiya pulled her closer to him as she giggled knowing that he can't resist her lips. Every time they kissed was different than the first. The taste of each other was so delicious that neither of them could stand to be away from one another's lips. After their little make out session they both chuckled to themselves and walked hand in hand down the street. Once they got home Serena decided that she would call Raye and tell her what she had saw and heard that afternoon.

"Hello?"

"Hi Raye it's Serena I'm sorry for calling you so late, but I have something to tell you even though I don't want to."

"What is it Serena?"

"Well when I went to visit my parents today I heard a noise so I went inside and found that the noise was coming from my old room, but when I opened the door I found….I found Darien and my mom in bed together."

"No way Serena that can't be possible."

"Raye I'm sorry but that's what I saw if you want you can ask him or my mother."

"I have to go goodbye Serena."

Serena regretfully hung up the phone and turned to Seiya with a look of sadness. Seiya pulled her close to him letting her feel the warmth of his skin and the hardness of his abs. She soon let go of him and decided to wrap Mina's present that she was going to give her today, but as she went into the bedroom the doorbell rang. Soon after Seiya answered it Serena heard Yaten's voice and ran out into the living room.

"Darling come sit Yaten has something to tell you."

"Serena I hate to be the one to tell you this, but I was just at the hospital and… and it's Mina."

"No it can't be NOOO Venus!"

Serena collapsed onto the floor crying as she went. Seiya and Yaten both bent down and held Serena while they all cried. After a bit Seiya picked up Serena who had cried herself to sleep, he gently placed her on the bed and covered her. After tending to Serena he walked back out into the living room to see Yaten.

"Seiya I can't believe it."

"I know Yaten I know I can't believe it either, but you must be hurting the worst besides Serena that is."

"Seiya I feel that if I was nicer or confess how I truly felt about her this might not have happened."

"Yaten it's not your fault nor Mina's or anyone else's it was destiny."

"Damn it Seiya it wasn't her destiny! I heard that in the 30th century she guarded Neo Queen Serenity along with the other scouts."

"That was true, but maybe something happened in one of the battles to change her destiny."

"You're right Seiya maybe one of the battles set off radiation."

Yaten nodded and looked out the window thinking of his beloved Venus. After calling the others Yaten finally fell asleep on Seiya's couch while Seiya crawled in next to Serena, when he noticed that his beloved princess was crying silently in her sleep. The next day Serena helped Yaten make the arrangements while Raye talked to her grandfather about doing the service.

"Luna, what are we going to do if a new enemy comes and we need Venus?"

"Then we will deal with it then, because we won't have Venus' wand."

"What! Why?"

"It's rightfully hers so it will be with her."

"I thought we should give it to Yaten."

"No Serena it would be just too painful for him to see that all the time."

That Friday everyone was at the Cherry Hill Temple to say goodbye to their beloved friend. There was no dry eye in the whole place when Serena set Venus' communicator and transformation wand next to her. Everyone understood why Serena did that except Grandpa, Chad, and Andrew who thought Mina was just a huge Sailor V fan. Earlier that day Serena even tried to convince Luna and Seiya to let her use the crystal to see if that would bring Mina back, but they turned her down for they didn't want to lose another friend and scout. Days and weeks went by without anyone leaving their houses, because they didn't want to risk seeing someone that looked like Mina. Even Serena colored her hair so that she wouldn't be reminded of Mina every day.

"Serena darling you can't change everything about you just so you won't look like Mina."

"I know Seiya I just want this to pass for now though okay!"

"I understand darling I understand. Hey did you hear that Raye caught Darien with Elizabeth."

"No way Andrew's little sister! God Raye must be a wreck!"

"I thought that too until I heard that she and Chad got together immediately."

"Finally!"

Seiya smiled at his beloved as they stared into the city from their balcony thinking of all the good memories of Venus and all the battles she fought alongside the other scouts with. ~Flashback~ -Baryl- _Sailor Moon watch it! Sailor Venus, we'll get you down! We're not letting them get anymore of u, I'll use my tiara! Save your energy you're going to need it! Sailor Venus is it welcome to the Negaverse! Venus crescent beam smash! Guess now you know why we're called the Doom and Gloom Girls. I believe in you. Sailor Moon you've just got to believe in yourself, please don't let the Negaverse win! Everyone's counting on you! I hear you Luna, I am not afraid anymore. You should be! Cosmic Moon Power! Fight this evil. Do not give up Serena you can do this. I am not letting you win this one you witch. My friends are counting on me! Hey Serena I'll help you with this assignment if you want. You are so stubborn Serena, let us help or I'll never speak to you again. Yeah let us help you put her away, still too many guys we got to meet. Let us help we haven't known each other long enough for it to end yet. I do need all of you please help me. Mercury Power, Mars Power, Jupiter Power, Venus Power, Cosmic Moon Power Unite! This can't be! NOOO!-Mina's pure heart- Mina we're worried about you. Gotcha. Mina! No! I knew it! Mina! My heart crystal. Mina are you alright? Did the heart snatchers get you? Oh yeah. I got a pure heart, do you see!? Mina, don't run their really fragile. Let's just put it back okay? No! My heart crystal! I got a pure heart! I got a pure heart! Mina come back! Mina put it back in! We got to catch her, she might drop the crystal. Come on you guys faster we got to go! Just like taking candy from a baby, and finally no meddling Moon Princess. Stop right there! Oh great now everyone thinks that they're a sailor scout. - Galexia-No way! Why? Why for us? To…save…important…people… Important people? Yes…both Sailor Moon and Starlights…are important…to us… Oh..God! Even if you might fade away? Please…in our place…protect Serena…and this world! Raye…Raye…Raye! Everyone! Wait! Lita, Mina, Amy! Don't leave me! Don't leave me alone! You…are…too…sweet…be… strong! Raye! Don't… We promised to be together till the end! Please don't leave me alone! Don't…forget…you…have…Darien… Sorry…I can't…protect… you… Raye! No…NO! _As Serena thought of all the battles and good times she chuckled a bit remembering all the funny times as a scout.

"Serena what's so funny?"

"Hmm. Oh it's nothing Seiya. I just remembered when Mina had her heart snatched and the thing that was trying to kill us said "cut off her hair maybe she'll lose her powers!" right before I killed her."

Seiya chuckled and then fell to the floor from such laughter and picturing the enemy cutting off Serena's hair to see if she would lose her powers. Finally after seeming like a lifetime Seiya stopped laughing and pulled Serena closer to him while they looked up at the full shining moon in the midnight sky. When they were heading back inside they heard Yaten scream like there was a new enemy in the house, causing Serena and Seiya to run towards him.

"Venus! No why did you risk you're life for us?"

"Yaten! Yaten! Wake up its Serena, you're just having a bad dream come on Yaten wake UP! Seiya get Trista! He won't wake up!"

Sorry for making you guys wait so long, but I got the complete seasons of Sailor Moon for Christmas so I couldn't stop watching it. Wait till you see what happens next! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! -Usagichan-


	5. Chapter 5

Seiya ran down the streets Tokyo as if the world was coming to an end. As he got to the Outers home he didn't even bother knocking or ringing the bell he just ran right inside. All eyes were on him once he came in the living room. He quickly scanned the room in search of Trista and when he saw her sitting on the couch starring at him he ran up to her and grabbed her arm. "Seiya what in time and space is going on!"

"It's Yaten.

He won't wake up, yet he is still alive."

"Let's hurry."

Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru raced after Trista and Seiya in the yellow sports convertible. Once hey they arrived at the Kou residence Seiya and Trista scurried over to Yaten while the three other Outers talked to Serena.

"Princess what in the hell is going on here! Your fiancé here just forced his way inside our home."

"Amara, I'm sorry for Seiya's rudeness but I feel and know that if that were me laying there you would of done the same thing so don't start."

"But…"

"Amara she's right."

"Mama Amara, Mama Michelle is right and you know it."

"Gee great my own family is taking his side."

Before anyone could say anything Yaten let out a horrendous scream that made everyone jump. Serena ran towards Yaten and saw that somehow he was bleeding from his mouth and nose. She quickly took his hand while Seiya tried to stop his nose from bleeding and try to figure out where and how is bleeding from the mouth.

"What's happening to him Trista?"

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is isn't good. Something is harming him or he is harming himself."

"Go get Raye, Amy and a doctor maybe they can figure it out."

"He'll choke on his own blood before we get back!"

"I'll take care of it! Just go!"

"But…"

"Damn it you guys just go! Cosmic Moon Power!"

_Please help me save Yaten. We need him. Mina wouldn't want this! _As Serena prayed with all her might her power started to go to him while she held him, but as it did the young princess grew weaker and weaker. _Princess Serena don't give up believe in our moon power and yourself! Don't let this cause death to yourself while you save him. Ask for help! _Serena shook her head as if she were just hearing things, but the voice spoke once more as she was about to collapse on the floor. _Serena you can do this! Just believe! Consort save you both!_ As she started to ask for more power she collapsed onto the floor with her pulse slowing down dramatically. When the four returned with Raye, Amy, and her mother Seiya called Serena since he didn't see her meatballs peaking through the bar.

"Seiya!"

"No, not Serena too we just buried one scout we don't need to bury another!"

"What happened to her?"

"Guys the silver crystal is next to her."

"Raye what does that have to do with all the tea in China?!"

"Seiya, didn't Serena tell you? If she uses the crystal she will most likely die from a power overload."

Seiya's face when pure white while he starred at his beloved Serena lying on the ground. As he stood there with tears slowly sliding down his face, a bright glowing light appeared with someone or something walking towards them. When the light finally disappeared a miraculous white horse stood before them with a small dark blue haired sleeping infant on its back. The white horse made its way over to were Yaten laid and gently nudged his body with its nose. As the scouts looked at the sight before them they saw Yaten move until finally he was awakened from his sleep. Groggy he saw Serena laying on the floor next to him completely still. He thought all was lost until finally his brother's fiancée stir causing everyone to have tears sliding down their faces in fear that they would have to buried another scout more importantly their leader and the glue that held them all together.

"S…Se…Seiya…"

"Baby I'm right here."

"I love you…Seiya…I'm bringing… someone back…I love you…I hope I will get to see you again."

"Serena! Serena!!!"

Her body went limp in his arms as he screamed her name praying like hell she would return to him. Everyone held one another as they cried for the loss of their friend and leader. As Seiya cried into her neck her body started to fade, but was replacing a new one instead. When he raised his head he was no longer holding his beloved Serena his lover, instead he was holding a sleeping blonde goddess.

"M…M…Mina?"

The others raised their heads as they heard Yaten whisper the familiar name. Seiya stood up and ran out of the apartment blaming Yaten for the loss of his best friend, lover, but more importantly his true love. Tears slid down the handsome young rockers face as he ran towards the pier. As he reached the pier he let everything out more than he did on the way there causing himself to fall to his knees and bawl.

"Serena why did you choose this baby why? I need you, the scouts need you, Luna needs you!"

"Darling I love you, but you are stronger than your brothers. You will find someone else in time, but Yaten wouldn't he would stay the way he was forever."

"How can you be talking to me?"

"The same way Queen Serenity, my mother, talked to me and the scouts as she told us the story of our past lives."

"Is there any way I can bring you back to me?"

"I'm sorry love, but I have to go."

With that Serenity vanished leaving Seiya with a mind full of ways to bring her back to them. He sat down underneath a huge willow tree and thought things through, until someone's shadow was blocking the sunlight from him. As he looked up he was in shock to find Amara standing directly in front of him. _Great now she is probably going to blame this all on me._

"Look Kou you know I don't like you, but I know you love Serena. We have to find away to bring her back to us, because one we all love her, two she's our princess, three she is the only one that can save this planet if our enemies came back or new ones came here."

"So what do you advise we should do?"

"Let's go talk to Trista and see if she knows anything."

The two made their way back to the Kou apartment without making any kind of conversation. _Princess why did you risk your life for the love of someone else's?_ Upon arriving at the apartment they bumped into this long brown haired girl with soft blue-gray eyes.

"Sorry miss."

"You're Seiya Kou!"

"Yes I am, but I'm afraid I can't talk right now I have a situation I have to attend to."

"Is this your girlfriend?"

"No."

"Great that means I have a chance with you yet!"

"Look you Seiya is engaged to my friend so leave him be! Oh and don't try for Yaten or Taiki either since they are engaged also."

"Then what are their fiancées names then?"

"I am marrying Serena Tsukino, Taiki is marrying Amy Mizuno, and Yaten is marrying Mina Aino."

"That can't be Mina Aino is dead."

Before Seiya or Amara could answer that question Mina came running down the stairs with tears streaming down her face as if she was just told that Serena died to bring her back. She collapsed on her knees when she reached the two scouts wailing to the point where neither Seiya nor Amara could understand the Princess of Venus.

"Mina calm down we can't understand you!"

"Amara do you really think we should do this here?"

"No let's go."

Seiya and Amara helped Mina back up and raced her up the stairs before that girl follow them. Once they were back in the apartment Mina told Seiya and Amara what Trista had told them all when the wind soldier and the starlight left.

" You see guys the future has change dramatically since Serena is gone. Seiya is still king, but Serena is no longer queen. Whoever marries Seiya will be the new queen and as far as we know the queen is still foggy in future so we have no way of finding out who she is."

"What about Serena can't be bring her back somehow?"

"I'm sorry but as far as I know there is no way to bring our beloved princess back."

Tears slid down the two scouts face as they knew that if the Guardian of Time did not know how to bring Serena back, then she is gone from them all until they also die. Which means that since Serena is gone the only way Rini will exist is if Darien marries, but she will never be part of Serena.

Sorry guys that this took so long to post, but things have been busy these days with new classes starting up and with exams. On the plus side I have gotten some great ideas for new stories! Sorry this is so short, but I didn't know how to end it really.

-Usagichan_


End file.
